


A helping hand

by EndlessDreamerFromSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamerFromSpace/pseuds/EndlessDreamerFromSpace
Summary: This is a story depicting a start of a beautiful friendship between two boys.Lance Mcclain, a 6 year old boy who became lost from his mother. Unable to find his way back he becomes desperate. While sitting in front of a bakery someone reached out to him giving him a helping hand.





	A helping hand

Have you ever thought to yourself just how much this life is beautiful?  
How precious every second of it actually is?   
Have you ever stopped to take in your surroundings, to notice every little detail around you, such as the phenomenon of nature itself. The way everything grows, has its own purpose, and withers away when time comes only to create something even more beautiful. People nowadays only seem to look what’s in front of them. A new opportunity to make your life better for yourself, a problem that needs to quickly be dealt with. If you were to stop for even a second to look around you, you would see that people are running in circles, desperately trying to find a reason for living, a thing that would fill their hollow hearts with happiness and make them feel complete. Sometimes people don’t realize how blind they actually are, they take things for granted, thinking that what they have isn’t enough, so they keep wanting more and more. They keep filling themselves with fake illusions of what happiness really is such as money, power, success, pleasure...and in the end...they end up bursting until again all that is left is emptiness and the definition of happiness becomes meaningless. 

Saying all this makes you think to yourself well then people must really be selfish and ignorant and ask yourself If happiness is just an illusion to pass the time, what’s the point in life then anyway? Although in some way I agree with you, I really don’t think happiness or life is an illusion, just that...we look for happiness in the wrong places and sometimes end up passing by it without even realizing it was there in the first place. If you’re having trouble finding it, remember this. Happiness is all around you, it doesn’t always have to be something big, something amazing. Happiness can be found in the smallest of things, such as realizing that you have a home to return to, a small meal you can share with someone, giving an animal a home and providing it with love that it needs, or simply give a helping hand even at times you wouldn’t have to but want to. 

One particular Monday morning on the streets, a boy is sitting alone on the stairs in front of a bakery, crying in fear as he became lost from his family. Desperately he keeps crying for help only to be ignored by people who are too busy with their own problems to even stop and give a hand. The boy felt helpless, slowly losing any hope of finding his way home until he felt a small hand gently touch his shoulder startling him. He turned around to see another boy staring at him with wide eyes, his expression showing concern. He seemed to be around the same age, skin darker shade of brown with black hair and chocolate colored eyes, he was also a little chubbier and wore a funny looking orange bandana around his forehead.   
“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! I heard you crying and uh..i thought you needed help? I’m Hunk! My parents own this bakery” he pointed towards the building behind them. The bakery looked smaller compared to other shops on the street. It had a cute little sign placed on top of the door that read ‘Garrett’s Bakery’ in orange letters. The building itself was decorated with paintings of delicious pastries which hung on the yellow walls. Flowers were placed in front of the huge window where looking inside you could see a few samples of pastries such as, croissants, cakes, strudels and different colored macarons that were placed on a plate creating a pattern of a rainbow.   
The boy stared at the building with fascination, even though it wasn’t anything fancy it looked welcoming, giving off a feeling of warmth and cosiness just like home.   
The boy felt a smile appear on his face as his previous fear was replaced with the feeling of warmth and calmness.  
He snapped back his attention to Hunk when he noticed the other boy waving his little hand in front of him.  
“Oh..uh..i’m Lance...Lance Mcclain” he replied feeling a bit embarrassed that he zoned out like that.

“Nice to meet you Lance...so..uh why were you crying? Did you get hurt? Are you lost?”

“Y-yeah i was with mi mamá and she told me to wait for her and well I saw this really cool cat! And I uh chased it and now I don’t know where I am...”

Hunk listened to the boy carefully, nodding a few times before placing a finger onto his lips as if pondering on what to do. He thought for a moment before making an aha! sound and suddenly grabbing Lance’s hand with a smile “We can ask my parents for help!” the other boy only nodded as he followed him inside.   
As they got inside the feeling of warmth seemed to spread even more mixed with the smell of sweets that overwhelmed all Lance’s senses.   
The interior was just as small and cozy, containing two small round tables and chairs, pictures of cakes that were made with beautiful decorations (Lance’s personal favorite sea themed blue cake with different kinds of fish, and a shark) and a small bookcase that contained mostly cook books and a few books with other genres. Just like the outside walls, the inside walls were painted in warm yellow, Lance later found out was Hunk’s favorite color.   
He looked over to the counter which was filled with various pastries and cakes, behind the counter stood a tall woman with black curly hair and dark skin. She looked at the two boys walking in and smiled brightly “Hunk who’s that? Is he your friend?”  
“He got lost from his mom and I thought maybe you and dad could help him” with that answer her expression quickly changed from cheerful to worry.   
She quickly placed down a plate she was holding before walking over and kneeling in front of Lance.

“Do you remember where you’ve last seen her? Know her number maybe so I can give her a call?” Lance nodded before explaining the situation while Hunk’s mother took out her phone from the pocket of her apron dialing the number he told her.   
As the woman was talking on the phone the boys sat at one of the two tables, discussing their hobbies and getting to know each other.

“My parents want me to take over the bakery when i’m older and become a baker but I wanna learn how to cook and become a chef!”

“Woah! you’re so lucky! If I worked in a bakery I would eat sweets everyday!”

“Mom doesn’t let me eat too much sweets..she says they’re bad for your health”

The two boys continued talking about various things, making small jokes and giggling until Hunk’s mom approached them with a fond smile.

“I’ve contacted your mom and she said she’ll be here in 5 minutes, she’s really worried about you but don’t worry I told her you’re in good hands” she reassured him with a wink before adding “you two seem to be getting along well, i’m glad!”  
Both of them looked at each other for a moment, smiles widened even more, realizing that this could be the start of a great friendship.   
– – – – – – 

“Hunk!! Dude! My man!” the door slammed open as a disheveled looking Lance walked in panting, looking as if he had just ran a marathon. Ignoring the grunts from annoyed customers (and Hunk’s disapproving look) he strode over to his best friend who was currently standing behind the counter giving an old man a pretzel. As he took in Lance’s appearance he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle while shaking his head “geez Lance there must be something really important you need to tell me to run in looking like that” “As a matter of fact Hunky boy I do!” with that he took out an opened up envelope, a huge grin plastered on his face “Guess who just got in Galaxy Garrison!” 

Hunk eyed the envelope with a cheerful smile, leaning over the counter to give his best friend a bone crushing hug. Lance could feel his lungs being crushed but it was worth every hug he got from Hunk, as the big guy let go of him tears already formed in his eyes.

“Bro i’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it! Oh man that also means-” 

“We are gonna share a dorm together! Si mi amigo this is gonna be a start of a great adventure! Picture this- Hunk and Lance space pilots discovering new undiscovered planets! Meeting hot alien babes~ ” 

Hunk laughed as he listened to his best friends rambling, looking at him affectionately as the other hadn’t noticed being preoccupied with his own excitement. Yes this was in fact going to be a great adventure, filled with action, mystery and danger. But with both of them having each others back, they know they’ll be able to defeat any obstacle in front of them. Because they have found each other on that fateful day, just like two pieces of a puzzle, they clicked together and became complete. If that’s not true happiness I don’t know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So i've just made this account and this is the first work i posted. This is also the first ever fic i wrote so i hope you guys like it.  
> English isn't my first langugage so i'm sorry for all grammar mistakes i made. I appreciate all criticism given as i want to improve my writing as much as i can.  
> I apologize if i wrote the characters ooc i'm still practicing on writing dialogues. 
> 
> As for the story i wanted to write the backstory of Hunk and Lance but with changes to the original/canon plot. Instead of them applying to Garrison at an early age, here they apply later in their teen age.


End file.
